T'as rien compris, Tom Jedusor
by ediawe
Summary: T'as rien compris, Tom Jedusor". Cette phrase hante Jedusor qui se demande ce qu'elle peut signifier. Pour le découvrir, il devrait se lier avec son auteur, une jeune sorcière talentueuse mais au comportement déroutant.


Cette fic est la première dont j'ai eu l'idée. Mais je ne l'ai développé que bien plus tard.

Le personnage d'Esméralda Weatherwax est un personnage des romans de Terry Pratchett. A la base, c'est une vieille sorcière ronchonne et très douée mais j'ai préféré utiliser sa version jeune (qui apparaît brièvement dans Nobliaux et sorcières). Je crains qu'elle ne soit un peu OOC mais tant pis.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Tom Elvis Jedusor regardait fixement le plafond du dortoir des Serpentards, les sourcils froncés par la contrariété. Il était près de deux heures du matin et seuls les respirations régulières de ses condisciples troublaient le silence mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les paupières, il voyait deux yeux gris lui lancer un regard glacé. Une phrase, lâchée sur un ton méprisant, résonnait encore dans son esprit : « T'as rien compris, Tom Jedusor ! ».

Jedusor se repassa encore une fois dans sa tête le film de l'événement qui troublait son repos. Tout avait commencé on ne peut plus normalement : une banale querelle entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. Cet imbécile de Dorcas Medowes, qui semblait se croire investit d'une mission divine et se comportait comme un écœurant défenseur de la justice, avait de nouveau piqué sa crise et l'avait accusé d'être un immonde hypocrite (entre autres insultes plus… fleuris), lui, le brillant préfet que tout le monde admirait pour avoir débarrassé Poudlard du monstre de Serpentard. Inutile de dire qu'il l'avait vite remis à sa place (le fait que ce soit lui qui ait été agressé lui avait fourni une bonne excuse pour se défouler, pour une fois). La vue de cet imbécile étendu sur le sol et le visage en sang, outre la jouissance personnelle que cela lui avait apportée, avait eu le mérite de faire taire les murmures d'assentiments que la tirade avait suscité. Et puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre tranquillement son chemin, une voix sèche avait retentit au bout du couloir :

-C'est quoi ça ?

Tout le monde s'était retourné pour voir la préfète en chef des Gryffondors, Esméralda Weatherwax, faire une entrée théâtrale. Les lèvres serrées en un pli sévère, les sourcils obstinément froncés, elle avait promené un regard peu amène sur la scène. Evidemment, tous les élèves de sa maison qui étaient présents s'étaient répandus en accusation :

-C'est Jedusor, Esmé ! C'est lui qui l'a mis dans cet état !

Esmé avait coupé court à leurs exclamations d'un geste autoritaire.

-Il a du le chercher. Tant pis pour lui si ses pouvoirs ne sont pas à la hauteur de ses ambitions.

Les Gryffondors en étaient restés estomaqués. Jedusor, lui, en avait profité :

-Cela prouve qu'il avait tort. Tout ce qu'on dit sur mon compte ne sont que des calomnies.

La jeune fille l'avait regardé de travers :

-Ca prouve rien du tout.

-Bien sur que si : les vaincus ont toujours tort.

Elle lui avait alors lancé ce regard si froid, pas empli de colère ou de haine mais juste d'un écrasant mépris et avait laissé tomber la phrase qui à présent l'obsédait :

-T'as rien compris, Tom Jedusor.

Bien sur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait de telles choses, ni qu'on le regardait ainsi. Mais justement, Esméralda Weatherwax n'était pas « on ». On sentait en elle un pouvoir et une force de caractère hors du commun qui imposait le respect et même la peur. Mieux valait être son ami que son ennemi, songea Jedusor. Il décida d'agir dans ce sens dès le lendemain. Au passage, il tacherait de savoir ce qu'elle avait voulu dire… Rasséréné, il se laissa enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce fut le lendemain, pendant le cours de potion, que Jedusor mit son projet à exécution. Délaissant Lestrange, son partenaire habituel, il se dirigea vers la Prêfete des Gryffondor et lui demanda d'un ton aimable :

-Puis-je m'asseoir ici ?

La jeune fille ne lui accorda pas un regard.

-Tu fais c'que tu veux Tom Jedusor, répondit-elle en sortant ses affaires.

Jedusor fut agacé de ce manque d'intérêt pour lui. Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'orphelinat, il avait pris l'habitude d'être le centre du monde. Cette fille aurait du soit être à ses pieds, soit le haïr, mais en aucun manifester une telle indifférence.

-Ca viendra, se dit-il pour se rassurer.

Le cours se poursuivit et Esméralda prêtait toujours autant d'attention à Jedusor que s'il avait fait partie du mobilier, malgré les tentatives du Serpentard pour engager la conversation. Le pire, c'était qu'elle réussissait cet exploit alors même qu'ils travaillaient à deux sur le même chaudron, semblant considérer que Jedusor savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Par chance, ce dernier était un excellent élève, en potion comme ailleurs, et leur philtre de chaleur évoluait comme il fallait. Au bout d'un moment, le professeur Slughorn annonça de sa voix joviale :

-A présent, votre potion devrait avoir une teinte vert pâle. Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez rajoutez les cendres d'Ashwinder.

Jedusor grimaça et marmonna :

-Ce serait bien plus efficace si on les rajoutait après avoir mis la salive de salamandre.

A sa grande surprise, sa compagne répondit (d'une voix assez sèche toutefois) :

-Ca serait peut-être plus efficace mais la potion deviendrait très inflammable. A moins que l'on rajoute des racines de Horklump ou de l'écorce de sorbier.

-Effectivement, approuva Jedusor en se remettant de sa stupéfaction. Le sorbier sera sans doute le plus adapté.

Esméralda hocha la tête, d'un air satisfait et le gratifia même d'un léger sourire. Et Jedusor eu la double satisfaction de réussir un philtre parfait et de gagner la sympathie d'Esméralda Weatherwax.

Au fil des mois, Jedusor et Esméralda se rapprochèrent peu à peu ; ils s'étaient rendu compte que leurs capacités étaient complémentaires et qu'en unissant leurs efforts, ils étaient réellement invincibles. Jedusor avait pour la Gryffondor plus d'estime que pour n'importe qui d'autre, et la considérait même parfois comme aussi douée que lui. Mais sa personnalité le déroutait : elle pouvait manifester autant de soif de pouvoir que lui mais semblait rejeter avec acharnement cette facette d'elle-même. Elle avait une vision extrêmement pragmatique et cynique de la vie et paraissait mépriser tous les idéaux. Elle ricanait immanquablement quand il lui parlait de ses projets de grandeur et lui rétorquait toujours :

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas fourrer ton joli nez dans ces affaires-là. Un simple humain devrait s'occuper de choses simples.

-Je ne suis pas un simple humain, Esmé, rétorquait Jedusor d'un ton enflammé.

A ce stade de la conversion, Esméralda reniflait d'un air méprisant ou éclatait d'un rire sarcastique, selon son humeur, et déclarait qu'il avait « une araignée au plafond », ou quelque chose comme ça. Ces discussions finissaient toujours en dispute, Jedusor s'échauffant sous le coup de la colère et Esmé se faisant glaciale et méprisante. Parfois, il allait jusqu'à sortir sa baguette mais elle lui jetait alors un regard si condescendant, en crachant : « c'est tout ce que tu sais faire quand on te contredit ? Sans ta baguette, tu ne vaux rien. », qu'il ne s'en servait jamais et partait en claquant la porte. Si n'importe qui d'autre lui avait dit cela, il l'aurait réduit en bouillie, mais les autres étaient des faibles ou des idiots ; or Esmé était forte et il sentait en elle une sagesse qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir mais qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis, il y avait cette phrase, qu'elle lui répétait sans cesse et qui le hantait : « T'as rien compris Tom Jedusor ».

-Notre ministre est vraiment un lâche, déclara Jedusor.

C'était le premier dimanche de mars et le temps était particulièrement clément pour une journée d'hiver. Lui et Esmé était sorti se promener dans le parc, à la demande de cette dernière. Ils longeaient le lac lorsque Jedusor fit cette déclaration.

-Il cède aux chantages des traîtres à leur sang avec ses mesures pro moldu.

-Peut-être est-il lui-même pro moldu, répondit Esmé qui avait l'air assez peu concernée.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Jedusor. Puisque avant…

Mais Esmé le coupa en disant :

-De toute façon, je m'en fiche.

-Ca pourrait te retomber dessus un jour, de ne pas vouloir exploiter ton pouvoir.

Elle lui lança un regard qui aurait fait reculer un troll.

-J'exploite très bien mon pouvoir, Tom. La preuve, personne ne me cherche de noise.

« Evidemment, ils ne sont pas fous, songea-t-il ». Dans l'école, Esmé avait à peu près la même réputation que la Forêt interdite : on évitait de s'en approcher.

-La meilleure de ne pas avoir d'ennuis, c'est justement de ne pas en chercher. Tu as beau être doué, tu auras de sérieux problèmes un de ces quatre, Tom.

Il eu un petit rire supérieur :

-Je ne crois pas, non.

Esméralda fronça le nez.

-Arrêtons de parler de ça, ça va encore mal se finir.

Elle se baissa soudain pour ramasser un caillou au bord de l'eau. Jedusor craignit un instant qu'elle n'ai l'intention de le lapider (avec Esmé, on ne savait jamais), mais elle le lança vers le lac, le faisant rebondir plusieurs fois à la surface.

-Quatre rebonds, ce n'est pas mal, commenta-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, puis d'un coup de baguette, fit léviter un autre galet pour aller le faire rebondir une dizaine de fois sur l'eau.

-Ca ne sert à rien si tu le fais avec ta baguette, fit remarquer Esmé.

-Ca ne sert à rien tout court, objecta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête :

-T'as rien compris, Tom Jedusor.

Mais cette fois, son ton n'était pas méprisant mais empreint d'une profonde mélancolie. Et Jedusor en fut profondément remué.

-Viens avec moi, Esmé.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non une bonne cinquantaine de fois, Tom. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, que je te l'écrive sur papier timbré ?

Ils étaient assis dans la cuisine de la petite maison d'Esméralda et Jedusor tentait de la convaincre de l'accompagner. Il partait pour l'Albanie le lendemain où il savait qu'il pourrait accroître son pouvoir et construire les bases de sa puissance, et comptait bien sur son amie pour le suivre et conquérir le monde à ses côtés. Seulement Esmé ne semblait pas du tout disposée à quitter la vie tranquille qu'elle menait dans cette région perdue de l'Angleterre.

-Esmé, tu ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance, réattaqua-t-il. A nous deux, nous pourrions faire des choses grandioses. Nous serions invincibles !

A ces mots, Esmé eu son ricanement méprisant habituel.

-Personne n'est invincible, Tom. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que l'on meure, aussi doués qu'on soit. Tous tes rêves de gloire deviendront charogne, alors est-ce que ça vaut la peine de se donner tout ce mal ?

Pendant un instant, le beau visage de Jedusor refléta son trouble mais il se reprit aussitôt :

-Nous vaincrons la mort, assura-t-il.

Pour la première fois, l'expression de la jeune femme se fit non pas méprisante mais terriblement grave.

-Tu es fou ; il ne te viendra aucun bien à jouer avec ça. Ne m'embarque pas dans ta folie.

-Alors c'est non ?

-Tu comprends vite mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps, commenta-t-elle, redevenant railleuse.

Il se leva et se prépara à sortir. Au moment de passer la porte, il se retourna :

-On aurait pu avoir un bel avenir tous les deux.

-Oui, admit-elle. Si tu avais compris, on aurait pu. Mais c'est trop tard je crois. Au revoir, Tom.

-Adieu, Esmé, répliqua-t-il.

Lord Voldemort avançait sur le chemin qui menait à la petite maison à l'écart du village. Il tremblait littéralement d'impatience. Aujourd'hui, il allait définitivement s'élever au-dessus des mortels en créant son premier Horcruxe. Et pour couronner le tout, il allait le faire en coupant le dernier lien qui le rattachait à son passé.

Esmé était dans son jardin, penchée sur son potager lorsqu'un bruit de pas lui fit lever la tête. Son visage refléta la surprise pendant quelques secondes avant de se couvrir d'un masque glacial.

-Bonjour Tom. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me rendre visite.

-Je ne reste pas longtemps, répliqua-t-il.

Il leva sa baguette. Esmé, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour prendre la sienne.

-Il y a longtemps tu as refusé de m'aider à combattre la mort. Aujourd'hui, ton meurtre va me donner l'immortalité.

Esmé le regarda sans manifester la moindre peur puis tout à coup, elle éclata d'un rire clair et moqueur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres frémit de rage.

Un éclair vert. Un corps sans vie qui tombe lourdement. Et puis tout fut finit.

Voldemort s'éloigna du jardin. Il aurait du se sentir triomphant mais son âme déchirée était troublée. Dans sa tête résonnait encore les derniers mots méprisant d'Esméralda Weatherwax :

« T'as rien compris, Tom Jedusor ».


End file.
